


Small Favors

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for last week's ep.</p><p>After Carlito is beaten by his father, Johnny decides to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Favors

“You here to brag?” Carlito said as he let Johnny through the door. “Because that’s a dangerous game.”

Johnny turned to face him, close enough to feel the heat of Carlito’s body in the humid night air. “Not here to brag. And if you don’t want to see me right now, I’ll leave.”

He looked at Carlito, daring him to send him away, pursing his lips just slightly.

That was one of the many strange things about Carlito. He thought Johnny was gorgeous. He thought Johnny was prettier than Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt put together. Johnny had always thought of himself as goofy looking, since he was especially gangly as a teenager. There were women who found him attractive now that he wasn’t that weird kid any more, but there wasn’t anyone but Carlito who really looked at him like he was the most beautiful, hottest piece of ass they’d ever seen.

It was kind of strange. Strange in the way that new things are.

Sometimes, at times like this, Johnny thought about what would happen if Johnny's work got Carlito the chair. It wasn't a thought that he wanted popping into his head, but it did.

Carlito shrugged, then sat on the bed, looking up at him. “Stay if you like,” Carlito said, trying to project venom, trying to act like he didn’t care. Childish as always.

Johnny sat next to him, carefully. It didn’t look like he had weapons on him, but you never knew. He reached over slowly then and lifted up the hem of Carlito’s shirt.

“That’s what you want, huh?” Carlito said with a grin.

Johnny just looked at the dark bruising that covered Carlito’s torso. “You should see a doctor.”

“You came to check on me?” Carlito said, petulance and maybe something worse in his voice.

“You got a problem with that?” Johnny said, raising an eyebrow. Carlito respected him more when he acted like a cocky jerk. 

Carlito just shrugged again and let Johnny run his fingers gently across the skin of Carlito’s stomach. Johnny leaned down then to kiss his stomach, a small patch of unbruised skin almost near the hip. Carlito ran his fingers across Johnny’s hair, softly tentatively, like he thought that at any moment Johnny might tell him no (it was only in this, only in affection, that it ever occurred to Carlito that someone might say no).

“I think I’m up for some fun,” Carlito said, grinning. It was a bluff, and Johnny knew it; Carlito could barely stand.

Johnny stood back up. “I was thinking maybe you just let me take care of you tonight.”

“Yeah. Why would you do that? You don’t need me for business any more,” Carlito said, bitter. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow. He knew by now to keep control of the conversation. “You want to say no, say no.”

Carlito paused, then said, “Be careful. You make me scream, then we get caught. And as bad as that is for me, you know it’s worse for you.”

“Yeah, not like I’ve thought of anything else every time I’ve been in a room with you.”

Carlito smirked. He lay back against the pillows on his bed.

Johnny moved forward, peeled off Carlito’s shirt. He kissed the less bruised parts of his shoulder, then his neck, watching Carlito’s reactions, watching his breath quicken, his whole body react to the lightest of touches. Johnny reached down and slid his hand into Carlito’s pants, started pumping at Carlito’s cock as he continued to kiss his neck.

Carlito started sweating, and Johnny could see that he was struggling not to moan. He kept going, his hand on Carlito firm, rough even, as his lips and other hand were gentle.

“On the lips,” Carlito said suddenly, just as Johnny thought he was getting close.

“What?”

“Why don’t you kiss me on the lips?” Carlito demanded, angry.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Johnny said, confused. Carlito’s face was swollen, his lips no longer bleeding but still painful just to look at, not to mention the beating Carlito took to his jaw, nose, and eyes. 

“Kiss me on the mouth or leave,” Carlito said. 

“You are such a spoiled brat,” Johnny muttered as he kissed Carlito’s lips, soft as he could, wondering if he was going to die because he couldn’t help but use the word “brat.”

Instead, Carlito moaned softly at the kiss, arched his body up into Johnny’s hand.

“Don’t be so scared, Johnny. That’s not who you are,” Carlito whispered, teasing, half threat and half dare.

Johnny set his jaw, then kissed him again on the mouth, harder this time. He could feel Carlito move to flinch from the pain, then push forward again, eager, pressing closer to Johnny even though it must have hurt like hell.

Johnny really shouldn’t have been turned on by that. By Carlito wanting to taste Johnny even though it was painful, even though the pressure on his bruised face must have felt like being punished for his desire. By Carlito kissing him like he was desperate to have Johnny inside of him, as if Carlito wanted to stop, wanted to make the pain go away, but couldn’t help himself around Johnny.

He moved his hand faster, jerking Carlito into a fast orgasm as he stood leaning over Carlito, kissing him hard and fast and vicious. 

When it was done, Carlito put his hand on the back of Johnny’s head, held him close, forehead to forehead, until Johnny kissed him again, then lay on the bed beside him.

“Let me do you,” Carlito said, his chest moving up and down as he panted, still out of breath. Johnny realized that all that hard breathing must have been excruciating on his ribs. 

“No. I wanted to help you out,” Johnny said, ignoring his own erection, hoping he would get the chance to take a shower soon.

Carlito smiled and closed his eyes. “Why are you here in this room, Johnny? Why did you come here?” He sounded sad, like he desperately wished he could know.

Johnny put an arm around Carlito’s hip, careful to only jostle him a little. 

“I wish I knew,” Johnny said, and for once, it was the truth.


End file.
